Jonathan Ray
Jonathan Ray (July 2, 1996) is an American professional wrestler. He is currently signed to the Online Wrestling Federation under the ring name Jonathan Ray. Backstory Better than the best, The iron man of PWR, The Underdog of UWA, The Blade Breaker: Jonathan Ray, truly joined the wrestling world in the Summer of 2018. Raised in the worst part of Manhattan, New York, Ray learned taekwondo, kempo, and judo to defend himself against multiple gangs and people who he should’ve been too small to fight. Not only the multiple forms of martial arts, but a high education for a few years of time at the University of Rochester, and eventually, Long Island pro-wrestling schools is who he credits to this day. He perfected his signature techniques the Figure Four Leg Lock and the Iron Man Knees, straight into his finishing leg lock submission, the Blade Breaker, before signing with his first company. In July 2018, Ray signed to Pro Wrestling Revolution, aka PWR, had no credit in the division, having barely been a figure in any indie promotions. He slowly built his name up, in rivalries with multiple figures such as the stable known as Khaos, but most importantly his best friend turned enemy Joe Blade. Blade, a longtime friend of Ray, turned on Ray after a losing effort against Khaos, to join the rivaled group, starting arguably one of PWR’s best rivalries of all time. This saga of Ray’s career consists of many promos, the Joe Blade world tour, near career ending backstage attacks, and more, having their first contest at PWR’s inaugural pay-per-view Super Battle 86. Blade vs Ray, winner takes control of the other’s career; 2-3, Ray made Blade tap out, which would’ve made it 3-3, right after the bell, Ray had to join Khaos. Weeks went by, and Ray with his former education, found a loophole in his match contract, causing multiple events, Khaos letting Blade go, Jack Sanders of Khaos quitting PWR, and Blade ripping up Ray’s contract out of anger and annoyance. Blade, went insane, and as a result of Ray talking to Blade face to face, Blade and Ray reunited as City Prospects. Unfortunately, it didn’t go well, losing to multiple tag teams they slowly disbanded, without any harsh feelings, and became singles competitors once again. Ray soon joined two more companies, Power Sport Wrestling (PSW), and Ultimate Wrestling Alliance (UWA). In Power Sport Wrestling, after a brief stint in the intercontinental championship crowning tournament, competed for a small while, until PSW went on a small hiatus until the new year of wrestling. In Ultimate Wrestling Alliance, however, Ray suffered. From his debut until months later, Ray consistently had great matches but always came up short in his efforts, arguably where he became known as a true underdog. In Pro Wrestling Revolution, he won a ladder match to win his first championship in wrestling, the PWR JR Heavyweight championship, only to lose it in his first defence against the unpinned, and unsubmitted, Chris Lochlan. Jonathan Ray, had nothing, until... The month of October, Joe Blade announced the Joe Blade World Tour (JBWT), tag team edition. 6 weeks of the reuniting City Prospects going around the world and taking on the best tag teams in wrestling. It was going fantastic, Blade and Ray were beating everyone, however, it was noticeable that Ray was starting to change to a calm, quiet, and harsh attitude, rather than his usual self. Week 5 of the JBWT, Ray took on the original LAX, without tagging Blade in. Week 5, he won his second PWR JR Heavyweight championship, making the undefeated Chris Lochlan tap out. Week 5, he tapped out Arron Williams to become the 2nd ever PSW Intercontinental Champion. Week 5, he won a triple threat match in UWA, getting his first victory. The attitude change was the answer. In Week 6 of the JBWT, The City Prospects vs The Young Bucks, with the CP working together perfectly, they beat the best tag team in the world. Jonathan Ray, on top of the victory ramp, locked in his submission on Joe Blade. Jonathan Ray prospered. With his attitude change in full effect, and speaking much more calmly and educated, yet condescending on social media, Ray went onto have some of the biggest victories of his career; defending his championships in insane matches, and tapping out his tag partner of The Triads in a Fatal 5 Way, to not only end his relationship with all his tag partners effectively, but also becoming the UWA Hardcore Champion. Blade eventually came back, and with backstage attacks, match interferences, promos, Blade ending Ray’s JR Heavyweight title reign, and even joining new companies to attack each other, Blade joining UWA and Ray joining Online Wrestling Federation, is once again arguably the best rivalry in wrestling. Ray ended PSW’s year going for the PSW World Heavyweight Championship, PSW is now on hiatus. Ray won in an Elimination Chamber match to become the first ever 2X UWA Hardcore Champion, UWA is now on hiatus. Ray won a triple threat to become a 3x PWR JR Heavyweight champion, only to lose it the next night. Ray is finding his way in OWF, ready for this new chapter in his career. Ray signed to WWWN and NPW on the same day. Championships & Accomplishments Ultimate Wrestling Alliance * 2x Hardcore Champion * First Ever 2x Hardcore Champion Power Sport Wrestling * 1x Intercontinental Champion Pro Wrestling Revolution * 3x Junior Heavyweight Champion